Times Change
by gof222
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if Naruto left instead of Sasuke? NarSak Cowritten by Chelseachee and Gof222
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked as she walked inside the ramen shop, sitting down next to him. Naruto just shrugged as he continued to eat his ramen. Once he finished, he smiled big to her while saying, "Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura covered her mouth, quietly giggling at him. Naruto's face dropped, wondering why Sakura was laughing at him. "Your teeth" Sakura managed to get out in-between her laughs. Naruto jumped off the stool, searching for a mirror in the place. When he found one, he realised he had ramen noodles stuck all in-between his teeth!

Naruto chuckled sheepishly before trying to pick some out of his teeth, getting more laughs from Sakura. Once he finished, he raced back to his seat, giving Sakura a ramen-free grin. "So, anyway Naruto, I've got great news to tell you!" Sakura said, clapping her hands together. "Cool," Naruto said, sitting down while facing her. "what is it?" "Well, first off, its about me and Sasuke" Sakura said, but she stopped when she saw Naruto's face.

"No Naruto! Not like that!" Sakura yelled, waving her hands around as Naruto jumped off his seat. "Of course it isn't!" Naruto said harshly to her. Sakura gasped, covering her mouth. 'Naruto, Naruto has never yelled at me.' "What's so great about Sasuke anyway?!" Naruto continued, walking out of the store. "Nothing, but that's what I'm trying to say Naruto-" Sakura said, walking out after him but was cut off.

"Whatever! I don't care anymore Sakura-chan! Just go see your _wonderful_ Sasuke or whatever you call him!" he said before jumping off, leaving Sakura alone. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, but it was no use. "It's not Sasuke I love anymore" she said softly. _'Its you.'_

Naruto opened to door to his apartment, slamming it shut, before heading to his room. He walked up to his dresser, pulling the top cabinet open, before rustling through it. Naruto smirked when he found what he was looking for, as he pulled it out. A black pendant. t was shaped like a tooth almost, an upside-down triangle if you will, and you could open the top of it like a vial. He held the pendant up by the string it was hanging on, staring at it. _"So?"_ a voice came into the room, one not Naruto's. "I've made my decision," he said aloud. _"And?" _"I'll do it," Naruto said.

_"Excellent. Leave tonight around midnight. I'll have a squad waiting,"_ the voice said, cackling some. Naruto nodded, even though the voice couldn't see him. _"You've made a good choice Naruto,"_ it said before the pendant glowed brightly, making Naruto close his eyes. When he opened them, the pendant and voice were gone. Naruto clenched the hand that was holding the pendant into a fist as he began packing.

Sasuke turned his head, looking in the direction that his name was being called. "Sakura!" he called out as she reached him. "Sasuke! We have to find Naruto!" Sakura said, panting. "Why? Didn't you tell him?" Sasuke asked. "No. When I mentioned you and me, he thought I was going to say we're going out," Sakura explained. "And I bet he didn't let you say that we were-" "-Just friends," Sakura finished before nodding. Sasuke sighed before he gasped, remembering something. "Sakura look!" he said, pulling down on his collar. Sakura gasped. "It- It's gone!"

She was right, the Curse Mark was gone and just a couple of bite marks were there. "What- What happened?" she asked. "I don't know. One day I just looked and it was gone," Sasuke said. They just looked at each other before Sasuke changed the subject, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's go find the dobe," he said while walking off. Sakura sighed and nodded before running off in the opposite direction. Naruto gripped the strap of his backpack, looking up at the gates. He sighed, starting out of it and into the moonlight. "Naruto!" a voice yelled out to him. He turned partly around to see, sighing when he did. 'Damn. Not now.' "Naruto!" Sakura yelled again, running up to him. "Naruto?" she said again, staring at his back. Or more so, his backpack.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking out of the gates. "Naruto, what's with the backpack? Did you get sent on a mission?" Sakura asked, hands behind her back. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Naruto said to her, smiling some. Even though she couldn't see. "Well, how long is it going to take? I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't send you on a long one unless it was with a squad," Sakura said, walking some more up to his side. Naruto shifted away, making her stop while he said, "Oh, it's gonna be long." Sakura looked down, saying, "You're not going on a mission, are you?" Naruto's silence answered her.

"Why are you leaving?! That's not like you Naruto?!" Sakura yelled to him. "If anyone, I would think it would be Sasuke! But he's not and neither should you!" Naruto didn't answer as he just started walking out the gate again. "Naruto, wait! Stop!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his right arm. Sakura gasped as Naruto turned around swiftly, making her let go as he grabbed both her arms, pulling her up against him. She looked into his dark blue eyes, them speaking for him but he spoke anyways. "Goodbye Sakura," Naruto whispered to her before kissing her hard on the lips.

Sakura moaned as he sucked and bit on her tongue, his fox demon powers leaking out an intoxicating aroma, making her pass out. She gasped as Naruto broke the kiss, falling limp in his arms. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the closest thing there was, a bench. He laid her down on it, looking at her as the wind blew around them. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of hers as he logged it into his brain. With that done, he ventured out. Naruto walked into the room, looking up at him. He smiled, his snake-like tongue coming out. _"Wise choice Naruto."  
_Naruto nodded before getting instructions to his room. After that, he left, leaving Orochimaru to his business. Orochimaru smiled evilly in his snake-like way._ 'With you on my side Naruto, no one will stop me.' _

_**Well, there it is. The first chapter! Its chelsea-chee & all I gotta say is hope you liked it & leave reviews! gof222 is gonna write the next chapter by the way too! Laters!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was lying in his room in Orochimaru's hideout contemplating on what had happened just a day before.

_Flashback_

As he was running, he sensed some of the sound five were already beaten and that Sasuke Uchiha was chasing after him, no doubt wanting to bring him back. Naruto smirked and kept on running, knowing the perfect place to have their battle.

Naruto stopped at the Vallet Of The End, turning around to look at Sasuke, an emotionless expression on his face. "You know Sasuke, this place is called the Valley Of The End. I read that two shinobi had a great battle here and this is the result of it." Naruto said as he gazed at the large waterfall and the two Hokages that were carved from the rock on each side of the waterfall.

_Flashback from Sasuke_

_Shikamaru, who had attained chuunin status since he showed how smart he was in the chuunin exam against Temari, was getting everyone ready to move out and bring Naruto back. The team consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha were assigned to try and bring Naruto back._

_As they were ready to leave Sakura, who was crying heavily, came to talk to Sasuke. "Please Sasuke bring Naruto-kun back. I tried to convince him to stay last night but he knocked me out. I never even had a chance to tell him I loved him before he knocked me out." Sakura said through her tears. _

_"Don't worry Sakura, I will bring Naruto back. I put my clan's honor on the line." Sasuke said as he smiled at Sakura and with that the team was gone._

_End Flashback from Sasuke_

_  
"Naruto, I am bringing you back to Konoha!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto on the other side of the chasm. _

_"Sasuke you are one of the many bonds I have to break to finally go to Orochimaru. Whether they be by me killing them or forgetting about them, I promise you I will break them. That is a promise, and Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promises." Naruto said as he smiled showing his sharp fangs no doubt trying to intimidate Sasuke._

_Sasuke was struck with fear as he saw how sharp Naruto's fangs were. Naruto looked almost demon like with showing his fanges like that and also that creepy smile he had on his face as well. It reminded Sasuke too much of what he probably would have looked like if he was in Naruto's position._

_'I have to bring Naruto back to Konoha. He saved me from the darkness, I can do the same for him,' Sasuke thought as he jumped and gathered chakra to his feet, running across the waterfall, intent on hitting Naruto. Naruto, seeing Sasuke coming at him, wasted no time and quickly made a shadow clone that popped out from under the waterfall, grabbing Sasuke's feet and dragging him under to drown him. Only thanks to his Sharingan was Sasuke able to counter the clones punches and destroy them._

_"That was a dirty trick you pulled Naruto," Sasuke said, both mad and sad that Naruto would actually try to kill him. This wasn't the Naruto he knew. Naruto decided to play around with Sasuke for awhile as he landed a rib cracking punch on his chest, which sent Sasuke flying into a slab of rock. Getting up, Sasuke was starting to get ticked off that Naruto would do all this with out a reason. "Naruto, why are you doing all this?! Sakura loves you! Why leave her?! I thought you loved her!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto in hopes of getting an answer. "You should know Sakura dosen't really love me nor did she love you. She is just using us," Naruto answered Sasuke. _

_"She isn't using you or me! She told me yesterday she loved you! Did she resist when you kissed her?!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto. _

_Naruto froze, remembering that. He felt a part of his heart staring to open back up at the words of Sasuke, but both the Kyuubi and the Curse Mark quickly shut it off, making Naruto growl with anger. "Tell me Sasuke, after I beat Gaara, why did Sakura love me? Surely it isn't because I protected her. It's because I am stronger than you. Since you couldn't beat Gaara but I could, she instantly decided me the better person. That means when I get beaten by someone, she will go to him instead," Naruto growled out calmly, fists clencting by his side._

_"Your an idiot Naruto. You can't see that the girl you love loves you back, yet you think she is using you. I guess I will have to beat you to make you see it," Sasuke said quietly as he powered up his Chidori to the highest it could go. _

_Naruto, seeing that, went Curse Meal Level 2, making him look like a gigantic fox and powered up his Rasengan. Fur grew eveywhere on his body, he grew two tails where his spine ended, his fangs grew longer and sharper and so did his nails. Naruto and Sasuke jumped and flew at each other, or at least that was what it would have looked like if people were watching. As their chakra clashed, Naruto grazed Sasuke's arm with his Rasengan, while Sasuke hit Naruto in the right side of his chest with his Chidori. _

_Sasuke knew it wasn't a killing blow and thanked God that it wasn't. It did incapciate Naruto though. At least that was what Sasuke thought._

_Looking down, Sasuke saw the wound on Naruto's chest heal and then, Naruto rose up and slammed Sasuke in the gut with his Rasengan that he powered down to hide inside his hand, but was strong enough to knock Sasuke out. Naruto got up andwalked over to Sasuke, who was knocked out, and took a kunai from his pouch and ran it along his_own _headband, making a cutting line into it. "Heh. Sorry Sasuke, but I guess you were too weak to try and defeat me," Naruto said, taking off his headband as he dropped it & the kunai knife beside Sasuke, symbloizing he was a missin-nin now. _

_And with that Naruto began his journey to Orochimaru's hideout to see where fate would lead him in life_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Training**

_**  
**_"Sorry Sakura, but I've got to go. Got to get stronger so we can bring Naruto back. _Together_."

That was the last thing Sakura heard from Sasuke as he left, left for his two-and-a-half year training with Jiraiya. Sakura had stood at the gates, watching them leave. She knew she had to get stronger as well, so she wouldn't just be in the way when they found Naruto again._ She could help._

Sakura sighed, looking up at the sky as an image of Naruto, the happy go-lucky Naruto appeared in her mind. 'Naruto why?' she asked herself. After Sasuke had come back, battled, bloody, bruised, and without Naruto, she couldn't believe what she was hearing when Sasuke told her

_"Sorry, but it's true Sakura. He had that look in his eyes. It was the same look I had for Itachi. He wanted to murder me Sakura. And he almost did."_

Sakura turned, walking back through the village. Fists clenched, she knew she would get stronger. No matter what. 'We'll bring you back Naruto-kun. I promise,' she thought as she walked towards the Hokage tower. 

:) :p ;)

Naruto panted, falling to his knees as he fisted the grass beside him.

"Come now Naruto. You can't be tried already. I thought you wanted to get stronger," Orochimaru hissed at him, standing before him.

Naruto struggled, looking up at him. "I'm not," he growled out, slowly standing to his feet.

Orochimaru smiled at him. "Good Naruto. Now feel the demon within you and merge your souls together."

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the Kyuubi's chakra surge around him. He saw the seal that kept him locked inside. He reached for him, intent on breaking it. But once he touched it, a surge of lighting shot through him, his body feeling as if it were on fire.

Naruto grabbed his head, yelling out in pain as he fell to his knees again, feeling as if he were being pulled from the inside out.

"Feel through the pain Naruto. But, if you need help doing that, you can always useâ€¦" Orochimaru offered, his silted eyes glaring at him. "the Curse Seal."

"Grrâ I don't need it" Naruto struggled out, pulling away from the seal, the pain disintegrating. He panted all the power he felt flowing away from him. He soon let out a grunt, sliding across the ground as Orochimaru kicked him.

"You weakling! You must truly surrender yourself to the pain if you wish to get stronger!" Orochimaru yelled at him.

Naruto groaned, cracking open an eye. He would have reply with a nasty comment, but it felt as if all his strength had disappeared. He felt weak, and he didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do as he fell into darkness.

:) :p ;)

Sasuke panted, falling down on one knee as his Chidori slowly disappeared.

"That's good for now Sasuke. You can stop," Jiraiya instructed, watching Sasuke fall to the ground, taking a breather. 'He can still only use Chidori twice in one day.'

Sasuke looked up at him before standing up, walking back to the place they were currently staying for the night.

Jiraiya sighed before walking back as well. 'I still can't believe that that was the path Naruto took. I thought he would have known better. And teaching him Rasengan didn't help at all. I wouldn't be surprised if next time we encounter him, he'll be able to do it without the help of a shadow clone.'

:) :p ;)

Naruto awoke with a start, gripping his bed sheets as he did. He looked around before realizing that he was back in his room. 'Damn,' he cursed himself, feeling pathetic that he fainted in the middle of practice.

He growled. "Damn it all!" he yelled, crashing his fist into the wall, making a giant hole. He sighed, calming back down before thinking about what Orochimaru said.

_"You must truly surrender yourself to the pain if you wish to get stronger!"_

He placed his hands in a hand sign, going back into the darkest corners of his mind. Back to the Kyuubi.  
**  
'Well, hello again Kit. Ready to try again, only come out with different results?' **The Kyuubi snickered to him.

Naruto said nothing as he activated the Curse Mark, it spreading across his body quickly. He looked up at the seal.

**'So? Are you going to release it or just stare at it?'** Kyuubi asked.

'Release,' Naruto said simply. 'but I stay in control, got it?' he told Kyuubi.  
**  
'We'll see. Whoever's souls the strongest will be the one in control,'** Kyuubi replied.

'It'll be me,' Naruto said as he reached up for the seal, touching it once again. He cried out in pain, lighting cracking around his fingers. The Curse Mark made the pain subside a little, but it was still overwhelming. He pulled at it, but it didn't even bulge.

The Kyuubi moved back as to get ready for when he did release it. Naruto cried out, opening his eyes as he gave one last final tug.

Out in the real world, Naruto panted, feeling the pain slowly disappear again. Silence overtook the room as Naruto panted heavily. Through his pants, Naruto smirked, hearing the seal crack.

**Two-And-a-Half Years Laterâ€¦**

Sakura stood at the gate, waiting patiently. 'I can't believe two years have already passed. It sure doesn't feel like it,' Sakura thought before seeing two figures up ahead. She squinted her eyes to see, but when she noticed whom they were, a grin spread over her face.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, waving her arms above her head.

Sasuke smiled softly at seeing one of his old teammates again.

At they got closer, Sakura could see that he's made some changes to his wardrobe. His black hair had grown a little longer now, reaching the end of his neck. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, like always, but he was wearing black pants along with the regular blue shoes. He still had the high collar on his white shirt and the Uchiha symbol on the back, but the shirt was slimmer than before. He was wearing the blue headband around his forehead as well. "How are you doing?!" Sakura asked happily once he got in front of her.

He shrugged. "Eeh same as always." Sasuke also noted that Sakura had made a change her appearance as well. She had grown her hair out as well, going just past her shoulders. Her headband was now red, but still wore it up her usual way. She had a sleeveless red shirt on that stopped just before her bellybutton. She had a white skirt on that had slits on the sides, showing off her black shorts underneath. She was also wearing black gloves and black boots.

Sakura looked Sasuke up and down before saying, "You've gotten taller, or more than you already were."

"Hum?" Sasuke asked, a questionable look on his face. "Oh, well I guess I haven't noticed."

"Well, what about me? Have I filled out?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"Uh" Sasuke stuttered before blushing a little. "Yeah, you've filled out_ real nice_."

Sakura looked down, blushing, before getting the double meaning of his sentence. "Sasuke! Were you checking me out?!" she asked angrily.

"Uh, no! I mean, you look really nice, that's all I meant!" Sasuke said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Yeah, I bet!" Sakura yelled before throwing a punch at him, attempting to knock him out.

Sasuke barely caught it just in time, but the force pushed him back a bit. "Damn Sakura, you've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you," Sasuke commented, letting go of her fist.

"Well, so have you," she said before stopping. "Sasuke, what's up with you? This is the most you've ever talked."

"Heh, yeah. So it is. I guess I took it up after the dobe" Sasuke started but trailed off, looking down.

Sakura looked down as well, knowing what he meant.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've go to tell Tsunade that we've come back," Jiraiya said, looking at two. 'They will have to catch up later.'

"Sure. Mind if I come?" Sakura said.

Jiraiya smiled. "No problem. She would have probably called you up there sooner or later anyway."

:) :p ;)

Darkness overflowed the room as deep breathing could be heard. Blood was splattered everywhere, as Orochimaru had instructed the death of this traitor. And killing was his specialty.

He licked the blood off his fingers before continuing to lap it up off the floor. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to kill him in here," his voice echoed through the room. Red eyes darted around, searching for another piece of meat. He found, slid across the room.

He darted over to it, picking it up before devouring it. Once finished, he threw the bone over into a pile against the door as he lay against a wall, his eyes slowly changing back to blue.

He licked his lips before cracking his knuckles, ready for another fight. And only one thought crossed Naruto Uzumaki's mind.

_'Time to find Team 7.'_

**Chelsea-chee here again. Sorry for the bloody mess Naruto made at the end & if it was disgusting. I also made up Sasuke's outfit. I don't want to be wearing a gay purple bow like Orochimaru. By the way, Naruto's still wearing his cool outfit that he gets. I don't want him to wear a gay bow either. Yeah, I know Sasuke's OOC too, but I wanted to make him at least a tad happier, since Naruto has left & become cold. Anyway, there's the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed it & gof222's gonna write the next one. Man, when do I get to write a fighting scene?! (lol) Leave reviews!**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was lying down, resting, to be prepared for the fight he would have against his old team. He would be ready to kill them since Orochimaru taught him to hate and how to be emotionless. He taught Naruto to hate Sasuke for always being better than him, he taught Naruto to hate Kakashi for always favoring Sasuke over him, he taught Naruto to hate Jirayia for always abandoning him, and he taught Naruto to hate Sakura for never returning his love. But for some reason, whenever Naruto thought of hating Sakura, he remembered how Sasuke told him Sakura loved him.

He could kill Sasuke, Jirayia, and Kakashi without mercy. He would slaughter them to pieces, like he did with the traitor, but Naruto knew deep in his heart, he could never harm Sakura. He loved her to much. Since Naruto removed the seal those two in a half years ago, he somewhat fused with Kyuubi, gaining fox ears where his old ears used to be and fox tails as well. Every time Naruto sprouted a new tail, it would mean he could hold up to that many tails of Kyuubi's chakra before Kyuubi took over. Right now he was up to five.

Naruto turned around and looked at his tails. The girls in Oto thought they were cute, but when need be, he could make each bristle of fur harder and sharper than any known metal except the Kusnagi blade and Enma's diamond staff form. Naruto still kept his frog summonings, much to Orochimaru's and Gamabunta's displeasure, but he also had gotten his name signed to the snake contract. Seeing as how he was stronger than Orochimaru because of Kyuubi's chakra and Curse Seal, Manda would allow him to summon him without sacrifices.

Moslty because he was scared of Kyuubi but he also held respect for Naruto's strength. Just then Naruto's door creaked open. "Who do you think you are, disturbing me like this?" Naruto asked, clearly displeased since he told everyone he wanted to be left alone.

"I am here to keep you from breaking Sakura-sans and Sasuke-sans bonds," Naruto heard him speak. Without warning, Naurto cast a jutsu, which destroyed the room he was in and got a good look at the person's face. He looked just like Sasuke.

Just then, Naruto saw a patch of pink hair come, running out of the now ruined hallway. "It's Sakura." Sakura heard a voice say, and when she looked up, she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered, almost to the point where she couldn't hear it. Sasuke then came running out, and looked up to see what Sakura was looking at. There stood Naruto, the whole reason why he trained for so long was for this very moment. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan, knowing this wouldn't be an easy fight.

Just, then before Sasuke could even see it, Naruto had his right hand or his right shoulder, grasping it in a way. "Sasuke, if you have so much time chasing after me, don't you think you could of spent time training to kill Itachi?" Naruto asked. "How could I kill my own brother when I even couldn't bring back my own best friend?" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke you will never be able to kill your brother since last time I left you live on a whim of mine. This time my feelings won't get in the way," Naruto said. Sakura looked on in worry as she saw Naruto move his sharp claws to Sasuke's throat ready to kill him.

As Naruto laid his claws on Sasuke's neck, he slowly ran his hand along the side, making a little cut where small amount of blood came out. He licked the blood off his finger. "Heh. Nothing special about Uchiha blood. Tastes the same as everyone else's," Naruto said, trying to make Sasuke feel that his bloodline wasn't special."I'm through playing games. Sasuke, now you will die," Naruto said as he reared his claws back, ready to take off Sasuke's head until Sai grabbed Naruto's hand and stuck a kunai in his side.

"Sasuke-san is my friend. I would kill for him," Sai stated, some emotion evident in his voice. Sakura watched in horror as she saw Naruto get a blade stuck where his kidney was. It was a killing blow, but then Naruto pulled the blade out and licked the blood off it as his side healed.

"That was a good defense, but against me it is useless," Naruto said as he then unwrapped his tails from around his clothes and grabbed Sai and Sasuke by their feet, throwing them to different parts of the now destroyed room. As Sasuke was getting up, Naruto quickly hardened and sharpened each bristle of his tails' fur, ready to pierce Sasuke's head and watch his brains splatter all over the place. But before he could, Sakura got in the way.

Sasuke waited for the pain, but when he looked up, he saw Sakura protecting him. Sasuke also got to see how short Sakura's pink skirt and black shorts were. He started to blush but quickly shook it off, knowing that this wasn't the time.

Naruto stopped his tails a split second before they hit Sakura. He softened the bristles of fur and then grabbed Sakura with two of his tails, holding down Sasuke and Sai with the other three. Sakura felt two of Naruto's tails wrap around her and push her against the wall. She let out a gasp before Naruto closed the distance between them, whispering, "Hello Sakura-chan," in a heated voice.

Sakura could tell by his voice that he was excited, in more than one way. He then pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss, one which Sakura replied back too. Sakura licked Naruto's lips with her tongue, forcing her tongue inside Naruto's mouth as they wrapped their tongues around each others. Naruto pressed his body up against hers, grinding their hips together.

Sakura took off her black combat gloves and started to stroke one of Naruto's tails, feeling the fur go on her finger tips tickling them. Naruto started to pur, feeling one of Sakura's hands on his tail. But then, Sakura used her other hand to scratch behind Naruto's right ear, earning some louder purring sounds from him which made Sakura think he was just like a fox. He was her fox. Naruto was in pure bliss as Sakura scratched behind his right ear. He growled, letting her know that she was his as his claws tore holes in her shirt. He wanted to stay like this forever but knew he couldn't.

A couple seconds later, Naruto felt Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a third person's chakra he never felt before, coming this way. Naruto let Sakura go, placing one last kiss on her forehead, before he whispered into her ear. "I have the Kyuubi sealed in me."

He licked Sakura's earlobe before placing a bite on it, leaving as Sakura stood there in shock after what she just heard. Naruto joined Orochimaru and Kabuto on the top of the rocks as he saw the person with the mysterious chakra come running out of the ruined hallway. "Ah, Yamato so it is you. I thought I felt remnants of the first Hokage's chakra," Orochimaru said, seeing Yamato meet up with the Konoha team he was sent to guide.

Orochimaru then started to make hand seals ready to kill the Konoha team. "Naruto-kun, it would serve you some good having the pink haired girl out of the way," Orochimaru said as he finished his hand seals before he felt one of Naruto's tails wrap around his throat. "If you even think about laying one hand on Sakura, I'll **kill you**," Naruto said, giving off much more killing intent than needed.

"Fair enough than Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said, stopping his technique before he started it. "Orochimaru-sama, Naruto-sama it is time for us to go. We have wasted too much time here," Kabuto said and less than a second later, they were gone. As well as Sasuke and Sakura's attempt to get Naruto back. Sasuke looked over to Sakura and saw her crying. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto has the Kyuubi in him. I made his life terrible and he still loves me," Sakura said, saddened at the burden Naruto had to carry. "Sakura, next time we get Naruto back, we can apologize for everything mean we have ever done to him," Sasuke said, trying to cheer Sakura up.

"Yeah and the next time Naruto and I kiss, it will be back in Konoha where he belongs," Sakura said, getting a smile on her face. So Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato left to go back to Konoha and hopefully get new information on where Naruto was heading to.

**Gof222 here, I hope everyone liked the chapter. Chelsea-Chee will be writing the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

Times Change chapter 5

Naruto walked down the halls of Orochimaru's hideout. Ever since he saw Sakura again and kissed her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to see her again!

There was only one problem. If Orochimaru ever found out he brought Sakura here,

he would try and kill her.

Naruto wasn't scared of Orochimaru though, and he knew if needed, he could kill him, but what Naruto was scared about was that Orochimaru would hear about Sakura living in Sound while he was away on a mission. There would be no way for him to protect her and she would never stand a chance against him, no matter how strong she's gotten.

Naruto decided he would figure all this out after he brought Sakura back with him to Sound. Then, in a puff of smoke, Naruto departed from Sound to Konoha to get Sakura.

(Scene Break)

When Yamato, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai returend to Konoha, Yamato decided to take everyone out to dinner help them get over the loss of the mission. Sakura wasn't in the mood to eat anything, but didn't want to be rude to her sensei by telling him she wasn't hungry. So, she decided to go to dinner with everyone, just to be poilte.

After everyone ordered their food and it was delivered, they all started to eat while Sakura just looked at her food. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto after what had happened. She still remembered kissing him, the feel of his tails touching her hands and skin.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

She ran out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes. Sasuke was going to go after

her to see what was the matter, but Yamato held him back, telling him that she needed to be alone for the time being till she was able to get over what had happened during the mission.

As Sakura ran out of the restaurant, she didn't want anyone to see her like this and started to run for her home, but along the way she spotted Shikamaru and Ino together, holding hands and laughing.

Sakura couldn't stand to see them being happy like that. She hated the feeling that the person she loved defected to another ninja village. She hated that it seemed like everybody had some body except her.

Hinata had Kiba now, and Chouji and Temari were dating as well. Sakura had even heard

that Temari was already five months pregnant for their first child.

Sakura would give anything to have Naruto hold her in his arms, to kiss her again, to have Naruto say he loved her. Sakura then decided that if she ever saw Naruto again, she would make him take her to Sound with him. She wanted to be with Naruto no matter what.

She still couldn't believe how she ignored him like she did. Someone as caring and tender like Naruto, and she did nothing but yell at him and belittle him. Well, he _was _caring and nice.

"I was such a jerk to Naruto back then, but not anymore! When I see Naruto again,

I am going to apologize for everything mean I ever did to him back then! It is a promise of a life time!" Sakura swore to herself. Sakura then started to head for her house like she orignally planned.

Sakura reached the front door to her house and turned the handle, letting herself inside. Sakura saw that her parents weren't home and guessed they were still at work. She was about to head up to her room till she felt her stomach grumble from not eating anything, so she went to the fridge and made herself dinner, mainly out of the left over spaghetti and hamburgers they had.

After Sakura was finished eating, she headed up to her room and got into her sleeping clothes. After that, she laid down and fell asleep, having dreams of Naruto and herself, together. Forever.

As Sakura was asleep, she dreamed of Naruto and herself being together. She dreamed of getting married to Naruto, of raising a family with him.

Sakura then started to dream about the intimate moments she would have with Naruto. She dreamed of what their honeymoon would be like. As Sakura slept, she developed a deep red blush.

As Sakura was still dreaming, she was awoken by someone calling her name. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see it was Naruto.

As soon as Sakura knew it was Naruto, she lunged at him and held him in a strong hug. Unlike last time, Sakura wasn't going to let Naruto get away.

As Naruto was about to speak, Sakura interupted him. "Naruto before you say anything, I just want to let you know I want to go to the Sound village with you. I want to be the mother of your children. I won't take no for an answer!" she said to him.

After hearing what Sakura said, Naruto was overjoyed. He decided to tell her why he came. "Sakura, the reason I came here tonight was to take you to Sound with me. Since you already have your mind made up though, I think we should go right now while we still have the cover of darkness," Naruto said.

Sakura, not wanting to have anyone worry about her, wrote a note to her parents and friends about where she was going and why. As she was doing this, Naruto was packing all of her belongings into suitcases.

After Sakura was done writing the note, she left it on the desk in her room. As Sakura was getting ready to leave, she felt Naruto pick her up bridal style. Naruto held Sakura close to him, wrapping his tails around her to keep her warm.

Naruto then jumped out the window and landed on the roof of another building. He then kissed Sakura on the lips before taking a running jump and landing on the next roof.

After ten minutes, they were already outside of Konoha. As Sakura looked back at Konoha, she didn't feel sad that she was leaving her home and her friends. All she cared about now was her and Naruto's future.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Well guys, hoping this chapter makes up for the other. 'Nuff said.**

**Loving**

Sakura groaned, her hand coming up to pull her bangs out of the way before fully opening her eyes. She stirred around before propping herself up on her elbows, rubbing her eyes. 'Where am I' she thought sleepily before taking a look around.

It was dark, even though she fully knew it was at least eight. She sat up more, remembering now what had happened. 'That's right I came to Sound with Naruto' she thought before a stench hit her nose. She groaned, immediately plugging her nose as she looked around, trying to find it.

Whichever room she was in, the stench wasn't. Sakura guessed all the rooms had to be connected without doors, seeing as she saw a doorway. She quietly got up off the bed, walking towards the doorway, all the while wondering where Naruto went.

As she reached it, she saw she could either go forward into the bathroom, (also where the stench wasn't coming from) or to right, apparently to what would probably be the biggest and last room in here. Just then, she saw a light appear, hearing a door open, probably to one that connects this room to the hallway or outside. She grasped the frame of the doorway, her nose now at least a little used to the smell. But then it got worse.

She saw Naruto walk in the door on all fours, closing it with one of his tails,_ his mouth around a dead man's neck_. Sakura gulped, the smell of blood filling the air and rotting body-she now knew what the smell earlier was.

Naruto had not seemed to notice her yet, probably thinking she was still asleep. He spat out the man, the body tumbling to the floor with a thud. Naruto licked his fangs, his body pulsing with demonic aura. He then began to chomp down on the body, quickly devouring it. He heard a gasp and his eyes flicked up, seeing Sakura standing in the doorway, hand covering her mouth.

He quickly swallowed the meat in his mouth, standing up as he saw her scared form. "Sakura" he crocked out, bounding over to her. "you're awake."

Sakura stepped back, slowly nodding her head. Naruto saw this, as he turned around to look at the body, then back at her. "Sorry Sakura. I know you must not be used to this. Come on, I'll get you some 'regular' food," he said to her, grabbing her hand as he pulled her out of the room, passing the body.

Sakura had to hold back a gag as they did, stepping out into the cool air of the hallway. Naruto picked her up bridal-style and quickly raced down the hall.

"Uh" Sakura looked up at Naruto, the wind hitting her harshly on the cheek. "Naruto, where are we going?"

"To get you some food, like I said earlier," Naruto replied, grinning down at her very fox-like. Sakura just looked at him, as he stared back up as he turned a corner very quickly. It almost took the wind out of Sakura, his speed was amazing, but she wasn't going to complain and tell him to slow down.

"Here we are," he spoke quietly, stopping as he placed Sakura down on the ground. He opened the doors, holding them until Sakura was completely inside. He looked around before shutting them quickly, making sure nobody saw her. Sakura looked around; it appeared to be a kitchen.

She went to the refrigerator, opening it up to various foods. She looked for something simple, something already made so she didn't waste time. It seemed Naruto wanted this to hurry and she had a good idea why. "This is fine," she said to Naruto, grabbing merely an apple out it and closing the door.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged it off, seeing as they needed to hurry. Before Sakura was even able to take one bite, Naruto swooped her up in his arms again, surprising her. So much that she dropped the apple. But luckily, one of Naruto's tails got it, bringing it back up to her.

"Th-Thank you," she said, Naruto just grinning at her.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?"

Naruto froze, hearing the voice. He turned around, now holding Sakura closer than ever. Sakura also knew the voice, and hugged Naruto closer as he turned. He growled. "Back to my room Orochimaru. Why?" he spat out, his tails lashing out behind him.

"Well," Orochimaru said, grinning as his snake-like tongue came out. "You seem to have a hostage in your room. You don't plan on keeping her, do you?"

"Yes, I do. And if you have a problem with it, you can shove it up your ass, because I don't care!" Naruto spoke harshly, his tone getting darker by the minute. Sakura shivered at it, the voice sounding weird. This did not sound like Naruto at all!

Orochimaru pretended to be hurt, making a pout face. "Aww must you be so mean. After all, I could gather up my men and _**kill **_this girl you are so desperately trying to keep." Orochimaru grinned at the last part, knowing it would be fun.

"Like anyone here is more powerful than me. Not even you," Naruto said darkly. "**Now leave me be.**"

"Fine, fine," Orochimaru said, putting his hands up in defeat. "She can stay. At long as she doesn't get in the way. Or run back to your _precious little Leaf village_."

"**She won't. She's here to stay,**" Naruto said before running past him, back to his room, leaving Orochimaru standing alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seven**

Tsunade wasn't having the best of mornings. She had gotten drunk the night before, woke with up a horrible hang-over, and on top of it all, had a three-foot stack of paperwork to get done with today.

"I don't even know why I decided to take this job," Tsunade said outloud, not caring who heard her. Just as she started to get to work on the paperwork, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked with a grumpy voice.

"It is me Shizune. Sakura's mother is here to see you. She says it's urgent and cannot wait," Shizune said as she talked through the door, trying to avoid Tsunade's grumpiness.

"Fine, send her in," Tsunade said. Seconds later Sakura's mother came in with tears in her eyes.

"Hokage-Sama, send out a search team. My daughter Sakura is gone. I found a note in her room this morning saying she ran away with Naruto," Sakura's mother said in a worried voice.

"What do you mean she ran away with Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a curious voice.

"I mean she and Naruto, that filthy demon, took Sakura and forced her to write a note against her will!" Sakura's mother said angrily.

"Let me see that note," Tsunade said, outstretching her hand grasping the note. Reading the note over, she handed it back to the mother. "We will get right on it. Don't worry," Tsunade said reassuringly.

"Thank You Hokage-Sama. Please find my Sakura," Sakura's mother said as she left with a worried look on her face.

"Shizune, get me Uchicha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi please. It seems we need to find a missing shinobi," Tsunade ordered.

"Right away Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune said as she left to have Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake brought to the Hokage tower.

'Today is going to be a long day.' Tsunade thought as she reached under her desk to retireve her secret sake supply and a lotto ticket.

_**Meanwhile back in the Sound village...**_

After walking away from Orochimaru, Naruto and Sakura had went back to his room. Sakura had devoured the apple since she was so hungry. Although one apple really dosen't fill an empty stomach, so minutes later, Sakura was hungry again. She started to scavenge around Naruto's room, looking for something else to eat.

Naruto looked at her curiously. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Looking for something to eat," Sakura answered, opening the frigde. To her dismay, some limbs fell out & Sakura had to hold back a gag as she quickly closed the door.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Eeh... sorry about that Sakura-chan..." he told her.

After shutting the fridge door, Sakura sent a glare at Naruto. Naruto growled, not liking it. His old self would have put up with it, but not Kyuubi. Sakura gasped quietly, almost stepping back. Naruto noticced that and quickly stopped. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to growl at you. I promise we'll eat out tonight, but its dangerous for you to be seen, so you've got to be quiet, alright?" Sakura nodded her head as Naruto smiled at her. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Sakura-chan." Naruto grabbed her hand, leading her out of his room and down the hall again.

While walking with Naruto, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how Naruto acquired his tails and ears. "Hey Naruto-kun, how did you get those tails and ears anyway?" Sakura asked.

"When Kyuubi and I merged out souls together, he told me I might develop some of his animal traits. At first I thought he meant eating, sleeping, or mating habits." Pausing to take a breath, Naruto began talking again. "It wasn't even three months later that I noticed my ears had turned into fox ears and that I had a tail too," he explained.

Sakura, feeling she got more questions than answers, decided to drop the subject for now and instead, held on tighter to Naruto's hand. But still, Naruto held Sakura a little closer than he normally would, seeing as a Sound ninja could pop out at any second, and he needed to be ready to protect Sakura at a moment's notice.

**Meanwhile In Konoha**

Sasuke Uchiha had not been doing so well this day. He remembered that three years ago today was the day he fought Naruto. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door. Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it to see his old sensei Kakashi standing there. "Hey Kakashi what brings you around here?" Sasuke asked.

"Hokage-Sama want us to see her in her office right now. Seems there is supposed to be a mission she wants us to team up on," Kakashi answered.

Grabbing his sandals, Sasuke slipped them on and he and Kakashi set off for the Hokage Tower. After arriving at the tower, Sasuke and Kakashi were briefed on the note Sakura's mother found and were told they were going to try and bring Sakura back and possibly even Naruto. After leaving the tower, Sasuke and Kakashi had talked a little bit about the mission before splitting up to pack for the mission. When Kakashi had heard Naruto left the village, he felt he was partly responsible for it. Naruto had begged for him to teach him, yet he would cast him aside to teach Sasuke instead.

"I was such a fool. Teaching Sasuke and not Naruto. When Sasuke and I bring Naruto back I am going to correct that mistake," Kakashi said with determination.

**Back In The Sound Village**

Arriving at the restaurant, Naruto and Sakura walked in through the entrance way. Sakura's breath was taken away when she seen the interior of the building. The floor was made of white marble, the walls were painted black with gold trimming on the sides, and the ceiling was made of glass so people could enjoy the view of the night sky if they wanted to. Walking further inside the restaurant, Sakura spotted a man behind a table. Naruto had walked right past him and kept on walking, but when Sakura tried to get through, she was stopped by the man.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man asked in an accent Sakura never heard before. Naruto wondering where Sakura went to turned around and saw Sakura being questioned by the man. Naruto growled, walking back up to the man and tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned and suddered slightly when he saw how angry Naruto was. He realised by the look in his eyes that Sakura was with him and quickly showed them to Naruto's personal table. It was always reserved for him everyday. It was at the back of the restaurant, just like he wanted it to be.

After Sakura and Naruto were seated at their table the waiter handed their menus to the couple. "I will have the steak, medium grilled with a large side order of fries and onion rigns. But leave the blood on it though," Naruto ordered the man. Sakura, pretending not to hear the blood part, kept looking through her menu. She couldn't believe the different types of food they had on here. Most of them she never heard of before. "Sakura, I would ordered the spaghetti. Get parmesan cheese on it as well. It's better that way," Naruto suggested. Sakura, taking Naruto's advice, ordered the spaghetti.

As the waiter started to leave Naruto tugged him on the shoulder. "Also please bring us your finest bottle of sake," he ordered the man. The waiter left, telling the cook their orders and returned with some appetizers for Naruto and Sakura to munch on while they waited for their food.

Growing bored of the silence, Sakura had decided to make some small talk with Naruto. "Why did you decide to to come to Sound anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I got sick of Konoha. People always looking down on me, Kakashi never teaching me, Sasuke always acting so high and mighty all the time. I got sick of it all," Naruto answered truthfully.

"What about your friends though? Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee. What about them?" Sakura asked.

"I admit I felt sad to leave them behind but after awhile their bonds of friendship faded, along with my compassion for them. Although I guess Chouji felt a little bit of the pain I did," Naruto answered.

"Hinata had a crush on you. Did you know that?" Sakura stated.

"I figured it out over time. I never cared about it though. If she wanted to care about someone who would never see her as a romantic interest, then that's fine with me," Naruto said, sounding cold and emotionless as though he didn't care. Which he probably didn't.

Deciding to drop the subject, Sakura just stayed quiet till their food arrived, which it did a couple of minutes later. Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out, seeing the enourmous steak that was set in front of Naruto. That was nothing compared to her plate of spaghetti though. Not knowing if she could eat that much food, she decided to see if they would let her take the rest home.

After taking a bite of his steak, Naruto realized it was still cold in some areas. "Execuse me Sakura. I'll be right back," Naruto said with a fake smile on his lips. Marching into the kitchen, Naruto growled, getting his attention. He spoke quietly but harshly, telling off the cook. When he stared to defend himself, however, Naruto had gotten fed up and quickly "ended" the discussion.

Naruto, feeling proud of his work, left to go and finish his dinner. Sitting back down, Sakura smiled at him. "What took you so long? I missed you," Sakura said.

"It was nothing, just had a disagreement with someone thats all," Naruto answered, then started to eat his steak.

After finishing their dinners, Sakura and Naruto headed back to Naruto's room where they had watched some T.V. before finally going to sleep.

**Later That Night**

Naruto awoke suddenly to a jolt of pain coming from his lower back. Looking down, he saw Sakura had a hold of one of his tails. Growling, he stood up, yanking his tail out of her grasp while slapping her with it, waking her up. Yelling at her, he said, "Don't you **ever** pull on my tails again! Why would you do that? Huh?! What kind of person pulls on an animal's tail?!"

Sakura, who just sat there confused, feeling her cheek sting from his tail, just started crying, not knowing what else to do. Naruto felt his heart clench at the scene, immediately feeling like a jackass. He hugged her, holding her softly against him. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that when my tails get pulled on, they really hurt and I just get really angry, no matter who did it. Please forgive me," Naruto said, worried of what Sakura would say.

Not saying anything, Sakura turned her back to him with tears still on her face. Naruto sighed, not liking being ignored but knowing he deserved this, turned his back to her. All of a sudden, he felt a hand start to scratch his ears. A deep, dark purr emitted from his throat. He heard Sakura gasp and he knew why. Even though he was purring, it was more demonic than it should be.

Turning over on his side to face Sakura, Naruto just stared at her, seeing that she was no longer crying. Sakura kissed Naruto softly, shocking him at first. "Its okay Naruto-kun. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it," Sakura said softly before wishing him a good night and going back to sleep. Naruto was soon after her, but not before noticing the redness on her cheek was gone.

**Author's Note: Hope everyone liked the chapter. That Special Person will be the story that is updated next.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yo, are you ready for another installment of Times Change? -silence- Eeha same here. (lolZ!)**_

_**  
Disclaimer:**__** -sigh- How I despise these things. No, I do not own Naruto. WHO WOULD ON THIS SITE!**_

**  
Traveling **

Sakura stayed seated on the bed, swinging her legs softly against the frame. Her hands gripped the covers under her, her eyes staring at the door ahead of her. Naruto had said he had a mission to take care of. It wouldn't take long right? Throughout the course of waiting, Sakura had thought of getting up and going to the door, but decided against it. 

_  
"Whatever you do Sakura, __**stay in here**__," Naruto growled at her, holding her body close to his. _

_  
Sakura gulped, nodding her head, as she was unable to speak. _

_  
Naruto grinned, but it was more evil than intended. "Good. I'll be back soon baby," he told her, kissing her quickly before leaving the room._

Sakura shivered, shaking her head. 'Naruto's changed so much. If only I could find a way to turn him back into himself, his old self. Then we could leave this god-forsaken place and go back to Konoha. Naruto could pay off his debt for leaving and everything would be all right. We'll all be together again we'd be a team again Sakura thought but sighed at it. Right, like that'll happen. Don't kid yourself Sakura. You left willingly. Naruto would probably be locked up for life, along with me if we ever came back'.

Suddenly, Sakura heard footsteps and immediately perked up. Maybe Naruto had finally come back? However, the footsteps just continued on, getting softer with every minute. Sakura sighed again, her shoulders slumping. She needed to get out of here. This room was bringing her down. 

:) :p ;) 

Sasuke adjusted the strap on his backpack, nodding at Kakashi when he was finished.  
"Okay then," Kakashi said. "Let's head out." 

"Hold on," they heard someone say. The two turned to see Jiraiya standing behind them. "I want to come with you. I feel like it's partly my fault this happened, seeing as I'm the one that helped Naruto to access his chakra to the Kyuubi." 

Kakashi shook his head. "That wouldn't have happened if I had just trained Naruto instead of Sasuke. I should have paid more attention to him, but I just brushed him off like he was a pest. So, I'm sorry Jiraiya, but I think it would be better if just Sasuke and me went." 

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Fair enough," he said. "Just remember to come back alive!" 

Sasuke and Kakashi grinned, Sasuke flashing him a thumbs-up, one like Naruto would do. "You can bet on it." 

:) :p ;) 

Tsunade sighed, her hand limply clenching the sake bottle. How could this have happened? she thought to herself. 

_  
"What!" she yelled, slamming her hands down on her desk. She couldn't believe this. Why would Naruto, of out everyone, leave the village? _

_  
"It's true Hokage-sama," the ninja said. "We heard from Sakura herself." _

_  
Tsunade sighed, pulling her fingers through her bangs. "Bring me Shikamaru Nara," she said suddenly, looking up at the ninja. "Well, wait are you waiting for? Move!" she yelled at him when he just stood there, the ninja immediately disappearing._

'I remember that day too clearly' she thought, taking a swig of the bottle, hoping it would make the image disappear. 

_  
Shikamaru stood there, shocked. "I can't believe it," he said finally. _

_  
"Well, believe it," Tsunade said, sitting down. "Naruto has left the village, probably heading for Orochimaru. I need you to form the Naruto Retrieval Squad." _

_  
"I would have never thought," Shikamaru said, thinking out loud. "He's annoying, I know. But why would he leave? He even wanted to be Hokage! I don't understand!" he yelled out, showing a side that's not Shikamaru. "Why would he leave!"_

'His age group didn't know,' Tsunade thought to herself, finally setting the bottle down on the desk. 'That he was put down by their own parents, for having the Nine-Tailed Fox in him. They never knew at the time, why a boy who always laughed and had a smile for everyone, would suddenly decide to leave. He was suffering inside, that his own classmates would make fun of him for a reason they didn't know. I guess something in him snapped, and he was tired of it. All the pain that he's had to endure and yet he never showed it. And now he's gone.

:) :p ;) 

Sasuke and Kakashi quickly jumped through the trees, stopping every few minutes to check their soundings, making sure they were going the right way. All the while, Sasuke kept glancing back, his eyes glazed over by sadness. 'Naruto, he told sadly. You took the path that I almost did. I'm sorry friend, if I was one of the reasons that this happened. If only I could change the past...

Kakashi held up a hand, motioning for Sasuke to stop and jump to the forest floor. "You feel that Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke quietly, Sasuke nodding his head. The wind blew softly around them, once-in-a-while hearing quick dash bursts around them. 

Sasuke growled to himself, grinding his teeth together. 'But now you've gone and taken Sakura with you. I swear, if anything, I'm bringing at least one of you back with me.

:) :p ;) 

"Where's Hinata?" Shino asked Kiba in his usual stoic manner. 

"She said she wanted to be left alone, to think," Kiba answered, the two immediately knowing why. Shino sighed. 

"She has to get over this, you know?" Shino said. "It's been over two years." 

"Hey, chill out man," Kiba told him. "She was in love with the guy." 

"Still, it doesn't take this long," Shino answered. "He didn't even feel the same way about her, seeing as Sakura is now gone." 

Kiba stayed silent, Akamaru whining softly at Kiba's feet. "Plus, if I recall correctly," Shino continued, gaining Kiba's attention. "You seem to have a crush on Hinata." 

Kiba immediately started to blush. "Shut up, ya bug freak!" he yelled out at him, Shino snickering slightly. 

Meanwhile, in the Hyuga compound, Hinata sat on the steps, head in hands, as she sighed outwardly. 'Naruto-kun,' she thought aimlessly, looking up into the sky. €˜You wanted to be Hokage, you wanted the people of this village to respect you. So then, why did you leave? I looked up to you Naruto, a lot of people did. And just as the village was starting to realize your true potential, you leave. Why? It doesnâ€™t make any sense.â€™ 

Then Hinata started to think about when Sakura so-called left with Naruto and a surge of jealousy washed over Hinata. But, it was gone as quickly as it came. 'You love her, don't you Naruto-kun?' she asked him in her mind. 'You only thought of me as a friend, never more. You would never love me the way you love Sakura.

"Hey Hinata!" she heard someone yell and she looked up, seeing Kiba waving his hands around his head, Shino just standing beside him, hands in pockets like always. "Come on Hinata!" Kiba yelled to her. "Let's go train!" 

Hinata smiled softly, standing up as she ran over to them. 'Maybe, she thought to herself, stopping in front of Kiba and Shino. â€˜I can find someone else who loves me the way I do.

:) :p ;) 

Naruto jumped through the trees quickly and quietly. He had sensed trouble the moment he had woken up this morning. Thats why he told a little white lie to Sakura that he had to take care of a mission. Naruto stopped, jumping down to the ground. He grinned to himself, seeing what has been troubling himself this entire time. 'So, the old bat sent the teme and sensei on a mission to bring me back huh? Heh, when will they learn?

Naruto decided to have a little fun with them, as he started to dart quickly around them in a circle, confusing them like he knew he would. He stopped, sensing Sasuke's impatientness. He growled. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out. "Come out! We know you're here!" 

Naruto jumped out, landing a few feet away from them. "Aww come on Sasuke. I just wanted to **play**," Naruto said, ending his sentence on a dark note. 

"Where's Sakura!" Sasuke demanded, wanting to cut right to the chase. 

"She's back at the house, **where she belongs**," Naruto told him. "Why? You're not trying to take her away from me, are you _Sasuke_." 

"Damn right I am!" Sasuke yelled. "And I ain't leaving until one of you all are coming back with me to Konoha!" 

Naruto made a pout, his tails swishing behind him. "Sorry to say Sasuke, but that's not gonna happen. Even with you and Kakashi, there's no way you can take me down." 

"We'll see about that" Sasuke mumbled to himself, grabbing a kunai knife and running towards Naruto. Naruto also took out a kunai, as the knives clashed together, sparks flying. Kakashi stood back, waiting for an opening in the fight for him to attack. Since Naruto and Sasuke were fighting in such close combat, he didn't want to make the mistake of hitting Sasuke on accident. 

Naruto's hand lashed out; grabbing Sasuke's kunai knife, the object piercing his skin but it was nothing. While he had Sasuke immobilized, he raised his other hand and punched Sasuke, sending him flying back. Kakashi then charged at Naruto, jumping up and using a roundhouse kick on him. However, Naruto caught Kakashi's foot and twisted it, breaking his ankle. 

The Kakashi turned into a puff of smoke, Naruto growling. 'Damn clone,' he thought before feeling his jaw twist sideways. His eyes flashed over to see Sasuke, fist in contact with his jaw. Sasuke pulled his fist before sending his other one back into Naruto's mouth. Naruto let Sasuke hit him again, his tails lashing out at the very last second, wrapping around Sasuke's arms and legs, bringing him flying with him. As Naruto's back hit a tree, he took out a kunai, stabbing Sasuke in the shoulder with it, tightening his grip on his limbs. 

Sasuke ground his teeth together, trying to break free of Naruto's grip. Naruto grinned devilishly, almost letting out a chuckle. "Poor baby **Can't take the pain?**" Naruto's arms flew for Sasuke's neck, his grip dangerous strong. Sasuke coughed, feeling the air sharply cut off. He gasped, Naruto grinning with pleasure as he tightened his hold on his neck. 

Suddenly, Naruto felt a stinging sensation of pain shoot through him. He yelled out, immediately dropping for Sasuke, who was crouched on all fours, gasping for breath. Naruto turned his head, looking at who was causing this pain. It was Kakashi. And he had a hold at the base of all of Naruto's tails. Naruto growled, twisting his body as he lashed his claws out at him. 

Kakashi only grinned through his mask, giving a hard tug on the tails. Naruto immediately stopped, feeling the pain course through his body. It was similar to the pain he felt when he was first trying to break the Kyuubi's seal. Kakashi pulled harder again, making Naruto fall to all fours, groaning in pain. 

"You know how to make it stop Naruto," Kakashi spoke to him, placing a foot on his back. "Surrender, and come back to the Leaf Village with us." 

"Never!" Naruto snapped at him, his eyes glaring at him with fury. 

"What are we gonna do?" Sasuke now asked, gently caressing his neck as he walked up to the two. Kakashi sighed. 

"As unfortunate as it may seem, Naruto is too stubborn to listen to reason. We might have to go as far as permanently damaging these tails and dragging him back." Kakashi readjusted his grip on them, the tails thrashing wildly in his hands. 

Naruto's eyes widen at the thought. 'Its damn near painful just to grow another one. I ain't going through the pain of Kakashi pulling them all out. However, if I struggle, I'm just urging him on. How can I get out of this without getting hurt in the process?'

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked, Naruto growling softly to himself at the comment. 

"If she figures out that Naruto's not coming back, then she'll have to journey out to find why. We'll just have to hope that she has enough sense to come back to the Leaf Village and not get killed in the process," Kakashi explained, Naruto and Sasuke visibly flinching at that. 

"But that's too risky Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke protested. 

"Enough," Kakashi said, stopping Sasuke from his rant. "Sakura's smart. I have no doubt she'll figure out what's happen to Naruto and be able to safely make it back here." Sasuke nodded, seeming okay with the situation. 

"But you still have me to deal with," Naruto growled, staring up at him. 

Kakashi smirked, making Naruto even angrier. "You?" He tugged on the tails roughly, causing Naruto to yell out in pain. "You're no threat to us anymore. We've got you trapped between a rock and a hard place." 

Naruto snorted, knowing he was right. 'If I fight, I'll just get hurt again.'

"Now how are we gonna get you back to the Village?" Kakashi pondered out loud. He motioned his head over at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Open my pouch and get the rope!" 

"Right!" Sasuke said, jumping over and grabbing it. He sat on Naruto's back, grabbing his wrists and tied them in a way so he couldn't do handsigns. Naruto grabbed Sasuke wrists, his claws tearing through the skin and veins. 

Sasuke yelled out in pain, wrenching his hands away before kicking Naruto in the head. Kakashi struggled a little in his grip on him, as Naruto had scooted across the forest floor some. "Sasuke, be careful!" Kakashi warned him. "A little more rougher, and I could have my grip on him." Kakashi then sat on his back, grabbing the rest of the rope as he tied his ankles together in a similar fashion. 

Naruto immediately started struggling through the ropes. 'Why can't I cut through this! It should be a piece of cake!

"You might as well stop," Kakashi told him, as if reading his mind. "These ropes are enforced by my own chakra. They're be no way of you breaking it, not even with all the Kyuubi's strength and those claws of yours." Naruto just growled, trying once more before finally stopping. 

He then felt a foot against his foot. Bearing his fangs, he glared up to see Sasuke, smirking as he crushed his foot harder on his skull. "What's the matter Naruto? _Can't take the pain?_" Sasuke said, mimicking Naruto from earlier as he took the foot off him. 

Naruto just growled up at him. "Shut up bastard," was the last thing he said before Sasuke hit in swiftly in the neck, knocking him out. 

_**  
Whew! I finally finished the chapter! Well, seems we'll have some more conflict in the story. But I'll be off duty & gof will be writing it. Laters!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter nine:Breaking in and Breaking out**

Naruto woke up in one of Konoha's prison cells. His head was spinning from Sasuke's kick. Looking around, he could see he was in the lowest quarters of the many cell blocks. There was hardly any light, save for the lamp that was outside his cell. A chakra tag was on his stomach. If he tried to form any chakra, it would detonate. Not even his healing abilities could withstand that type explosion.

Hearing a door open, Naruto looked toward where the sound came from. An evil grin formed on his face, seeing who it was.

"Long time no see..."

**Scene Break-Naruto's room, Sound Village.**

Sakura felt like pulling her hair out of her head. Looking at the clock, it had been exactly six hours since Naruto had left on his mission. Being stuck in here with hardly any entertainment was starting to get on her nerves.

"Naruto, where are you? I'm worried. Come back soon," Sakura said outloud. Waiting another ten minutes, Sakura decided she had enough. Grabbing one of Naruto's black and orange coats, she threw it on and walked out the door.

**Scene Break-Konoha Prison.**

"...Eh, Tsunade-Chan?" Naruto said in a mocking respectful voice.

Tsunade unlocked Naruto's cell and walked in. Looking down at him, Tsunade punched him as hard as she could. Then she suddenly hugged him. Naruto just sat there, not even flinching at the contact. "Why Naruto? Why did you leave? What about your friends? Your dreams of becoming Hokage? Do they mean nothing to you now?" Tsunade asked, holding back the tears that wanted to escape.

A sadistic smile spread across his face. "I left because I wanted power. Simple as that," Naruto said semi-truthfully. "As for my friends and my dreams? I don't really care about them anymore. They served their uses well. Keeping me sane that is." Naruto snickered as he answered.

"What about Sakura? Is she some toy you play with, getting pleasure from her? Some one who you'll mess around with till you get tired of her?" Tsunade yelled out in anger and sadness.

"Don't you ever speak about Sakura that way! I love her, you understand me! I would never use her like that!" Naruto yelled out in anger, killing intent flowing through him.

Unfazed by his killing intent, Tsunade continued to talk. "You hurt me Naruto. You betrayed my trust. I loved you like a son and you hurt me by running away. I thought we got along well," Tsunade said as tears started to fall down her face.

Naruto felt some guilt enter him. He couldn't lie. He did feel bad about leaving at times. Tsunade was like a mother to him. "I'm not gonna lie Tsun-- I mean Baa-chan. I did miss you. In fact, I missed everyone. I went through training, though, to break me of those ties. In fact I still miss some of you. There are times I wish I never left," Naruto said.

Tsunade adopted a smile to her face. Leaning down, she kissed him on the forehead. "See you later Gaki," Tsunade said as she left.

As soon as Tsunade left, Naruto grinned evily, almost chuckling to himself. 'I can't believe she actually believed me! That stupid old bat! Now just to use this pawn to my advantage,' Naruto thought as he smiled.

**Scene Change**

Sakura, using one of Naruto's spare keys, locked the door and headed in the direction of the Sound Village gate. It took her a few minutes to find it since she really was never out that much.

Leaving the village, Sakura followed Naruto's footprints. Two miles into the forest, Sakura saw many of Naruto's footprints intermingled with other people's footprints. Searcing the area, Sakura found a piece of blue clothing. Examining it, she saw the Uchiha clan symbol on it. She figured it was Sasuke's. Turning around, Sakura started to run back to the Sound Village.

**Scene Change-Konoha Prison Cells**

Sasuke was outside Naruto's cell, looking down at him. Unlocking the door, Sasuke stepped into the cell. "What do you want Sasuke? Brag about beating me?" Naruto asked as his blood started to boil.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"Why did you leave Naruto? Was it to surpass me? I thought we were brothers? Me, Sakura, Kakashi, and you. We are all a team remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Correction, we were a team. Not anymore," Naruto answered. "The reason for me leaving was because you and Sakura had started a relationship. I remember that night at Ichiraku ramen. Sakura came up to me and said she had great news about the you two. I didn't let her finish. I got mad and walked away. I didn't take a genius to see you two were dating," Naruto said.

A smirk adorned Sasuke's face. "Naruto, we were not dating. She was going to tell you that we were just friends and that she also realized she loved you. Everything that has happened was a result of you losing your temper," Sasuke answered.

"I probably still would of left. I'm sure you would of said something that would of made me leave. And because I did leave, I grew stronger. I'm just surprised you didn't leave first. I mean, you want revenge on your brother. I was sure you would of went to seek out Orochimaru for power," Naruto said.

After Naruto finished speaking, Sasuke smiled sadly. "I most likely would of left if it hadn't of been for you or Sakura. I mean, when I saw you fight Gaara, I knew that you had surpassed me. Yet, I also knew that if I would of ran away to Orochimaru for power, I would of not been able to protect you two either, especially Sakura." Sasuke stated.

Naruto started growling, hearing how Sasuke said her name. "It is too late now though Sasuke. Times change. You yearn for Sakura while I did for power. The past is the past. Better forget about it," Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded his head as he left locking Naruto's cell before leaving. Naruto smiled 'I am glad you didn't leave though Sasuke. Then I would of never gained this power,' Naruto thought.

**Scene Break-Sound Village.**

Sakura ran back into the Sound Village, running into someone. Looking up, Sakura realized it was Orochimaru himself. Looking down at her, Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile. "What do we have here? Naruto's girlfriend all by herself and Naruto not here to protect you?" He said in a voice that scared her to the core.

"I-I-I found this a couple of m-miles outside the village. It seems N-N-Naruto was in a fight with Sasuke. I think he was taken by him back to Konoha," Sakura stated, trying to remain calm of her sacredness of Orochimaru.

"Hmm? I never sent Naruto on a mission. And he's been captured? My, well then, we must rescue him. Come along Sakura, don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, do you?" Orochimaru asked. He turned and walked calmly out the gate, heading towards Konoha.

Orochimaru and Sakura were walking on the main road to Konoha. Every so often, Sakura would look around at the trees and the landscape. 'It is so hard to believe I just left this place not to long ago,' Sakura thought.

Orochimaru held his hand up, signaling Sakura to stop. Shifting his arm forward, he pointed to an tree about thirty feet away. "Sakura, there are two ANBU in that tree farther ahead. They haven't spotted us yet. Stay here I will take them out," Orochimaru said.

Running forward, Orochimaru swiftly took out two kunai and threw them at the ANBU. The ANBU's heads were turned around so that when the kunai hit them, it didn't do any damage to their unifroms. Orochimaru grabbed the bodies before they hit the ground and ran back to Sakura. Orochimaru gave Sakura one of the ANBU bodies. "Put her ANBU attire on. That way, we'll be in disguise when we sneak into the village," Orochimaru said. Sakura took off the woman's uniform and gasped when she saw who it was.

The dead ANBU was Kurenai, from sensei of team eight. Looking over at the other body, she recongized that one as Asuma, TenTen's teammate. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Orochimaru used his snakes to devour the bodies and then cast a Genjutsu on Sakura and him to make sure that they looked and sounded exactly like the people they were portraying.

Sakura started to shake as they neared the Leaf Village gate. She was frightened of what might happen if they were discovered. Reaching the gate, The two people checking ID's at the gate were Kiba and Shino. "Hand us your ID's," Kiba called out. Orochimaru and Sakura handed their ID's to Kiba and Shino.

"You check out, move along," Shino said, sounding like he always did.

"Getting inside Konoha was easier than I expected," Orochimaru said once they were inside. Leaning down to Sakura, Orochimaru started to whisper into her ear. "Naruto will most likely be held in the lowest cells in the prison," Orochimaru said as they began walking towards the prison.

As they neared Konoha's maxium security prison, a group of ANBU were infront of them. "Show us your ID's!" one of the ANBU called out. Giving the ANBU their ID's, they were turned away. "Your security clearance isn't high enough. Only ANBU captains may come inside," the ANBU said before sending them away.

"Enough of this song and dance. Now die!" Orochimaru yelled out as he summoned many of his snakes and tore the ANBU before them to shreds. Sakura and Orochimaru stepped over the corpses of the dead ANBU and made their way inside the prison after they returned to looking like they're normal selves.

Unlocking a door, Sakura and Orochimaru made their way into the lowest cells of the prison. Naruto opened his eyes, hearing more people come down to his cell. "That you again Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"Not quite," Orochimaru answered, Naruto having a surprised look on his face hearing his sensei's voice.

Orochimaru ripped the cell door off its hinges and Sakura rushed in and hugged Naruto. "I missed you so much Naruto. Don't leave me alone like that again!" Sakura said as she started to cry.

Naruto didn't like her tone in the way she said that, but he let it slide. "It's ok now Sakura. Let's get out of here," Naruto said, ready to leave.

"Naruto aren't you forgetting something?" Orochimaru asked, pointing down to his stomach.  
"Oh, right the seal," Naruto said as he ripped the paper chakra seal off his stomach.

After Naruto ripped the seal off, he threw it on the floor and stomped on it as he, Sakura, and Orochimaru started to rush out of the prison complex. As they neared the exit of the prison, Naruto had stopped and hit the prisoner release button.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see in a minute." He told her. "Henge!" Naruto shouted out and they all watched as the prisoners now looked like them.

"Good thinking Naruto-kun. I knew you were better than Sasuke," Orochimaru stated, Naruto growling softly at the added suffix on his name. Naruto, Sakura, and Orochimaru waited till most of the prisoners left and then got into a crowd of them. Leaving the prison, Orochimaru found a way for them to sneak out of Konoha. They watched as the prisoners were either killed or captured by ANBU forces.

Both having enough of it, Naruto and Sakura left, leaving Orochimaru to enjoy the killing. They didn't get far, though, when they saw a pair of Sharingan eyes staring at them. They were the eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

**Author's notes: Hope everyone liked the chapter. Chelsea-Chee will be writing the next one.**


End file.
